A Tale of Comfort
by EAP715
Summary: My first ever fanfic on this site! A one-shot story dedicated to showing the bonding between Lincoln and one of his younger sisters. Please read and give me your honest feedback! :D


**A/N: Hello everyone! My name is Erik. I am currently pursuing a professional writing major and this is my first ever fanfic on this site. I'm a huge fan of **_**The Loud House**_** and I am very excited about finally immersing myself into the world of writing. I've been shying away from this opportunity for some time due to nerves and fears of rejection, but I am now braving it up and opening myself to you all. I hope you enjoy this one-shot I've prepared and please leave your honest feedback, whether positive or constructive. All comments will help me improve my writing and come up with better stories for you all to enjoy. With this out of the way, I now present to you:**

**A Tale of Comfort**

_Disclaimer: I do not own _The Loud House _or any of the characters in the show. Enjoy!_

It was a partly cloudy Wednesday afternoon in the city of Royal Woods. It was a comfortable 72 degrees Fahrenheit outside and there was a nice cool breeze blowing around the streets.

Lincoln Loud was on his way home on the bus after a long, boring day at Royal Woods Elementary. His teacher Mrs. Johnson had taken up most of the school day lecturing about various algebra concepts that he found boring and tough to master. On top of that, Lincoln took a 25-question history test which took the remaining portion of the school day to complete. By the time the bell rang, Lincoln was mentally exhausted and was the first off his seat, ready to detach himself from the world of academia. However, as he opened the door leading out to the hallway, he heard Mrs. Johnson shouting "Remember to read chapter 7 of your Language Arts books students and be sure to bring me a sheet of paper with answers to the five questions at the end of the chapter!" Lincoln had only groaned and made an annoyed face as he had set off to find and board his bus in the school parking lot.

Lincoln was now nearing his home. Despite the heavy courseload he was managing, he was still quite optimistic and beared a huge smile on his face. "Ah yes, I'm almost home to meet my sweet relief!" Lincoln spoke to himself in his mind as he let the soothing, cool breeze coming in through the lowered bus window caress his face. Within a short ten minutes, the bus driver dropped Lincoln off on the curb in front of his house.

"Thank you bus driver!" Lincoln kindly smiled to the lady operating the bus.

"No problem! Have a great afternoon!" the bus driver smiled back. Lincoln then started walking toward the door to his residency, but just as he was about to turn the knob on the front door, he heard very loud crashing and banging noises from within the house. This was quite typical at the Loud house, and Lincoln knew quite well to always expect a loud greeting whenever he came back home from his duties. After all, with ten sisters living in the same property, it was quite inevitable for the residence to remain in a calm, peaceful state.

Lincoln opened the front door, bracing himself for the chaos he'd meet upon placing his first step into his home—or the pranking from one of his comical sisters. To his surprise though, he found himself making it into the living room unscathed. "Phew! Glad Luan didn't set up a tripwire on the door this time," Lincoln smiled in a state of relief. But that smile didn't last too long…

_Splat!_ Luan had snuck up on Lincoln from his behind while he was reminiscing on his small victory and managed to pie him in a split second. "Hahaha!" Luan laughed in a friendly manner.

Lincoln sighed for a moment, but rather than become frustrated and create an outburst of anger, he decided to calm himself down by taking a few deep breaths. He then turned to Luan and smiled at her. "You know Luan, I usually don't like it when you pie me in the face, but I got to admit, you did a nice move on me there. Plus this pie tastes delicious!"

"Hahaha! Thanks Lincoln!" Luan chuckled as she took a cloth from her dress's pocket and began wiping the pie cream off of Lincoln's face. "I'm glad to have a great brother like you Lincoln." After finishing cleaning Lincoln's face she gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. "Toot-a-loo!" she exclaimed happily, running back into the kitchen to bake more pies to plant on her nine sisters. Lincoln beamed a wide smile and proceeded to his comfy abode upstairs to set down his backpack and hopefully take a quick half-hour nap on his bed.

But only two and a half minutes into his siesta, the Loud house princess burst into Lincoln's room. As Lincoln hadn't fallen asleep, he opened his eyes to see who had burst his door open. As soon as he saw who it was, he let out a terrified scream, thinking his younger sister Lola was mad at him and that she would give him her wrath. He had just realized that Lola had asked him a day earlier to get her back her copy of _The Bossy Twins_ as she had accidentally left it behind during lunch at the school library. And Lincoln remembered very well how Lola threatened to let her fury out on him if he failed her.

***Flashback***

"Hey Linky!" Lola called her brother as she entered his room with a wide smile.

"What's up Lola? What can I do for you my little princess?"

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Anything for you Sunshine."

"I accidentally forgot my _Bossy Twins_ book at the library at school yesterday. I was doing some of my homework there so I wouldn't have to lose out on my pageant training. You know how much I love that book! Can you please stop by the library tomorrow and pick up the book for me please?"

"Sure thing Lols. I'll make sure you get your favorite book back!" Lincoln replied assuringly.

"Well good because if that book ain't back on my princess bed by the time I get back from my afternoon pageant training, I'll make you **pay!**" Lola beamed with a menacing look.

Lincoln shivered and shrunk in fear. "N-No wor-r-ries," he said with a panicked smile. "That b-book will b-b-be on your bed r-r-right before y-you c-c-come back home."

Lola's face immediately turned back to calm. "Thanks Lincoln!" And she left his room.

***End of flashback***

Now Lincoln realized that he had forgotten to pick up Lola's book. He had failed her. He couldn't help but jump off his bed and hide on the side of his bed opposite from Lola. He covered his face in fear, hoping that whatever his cute and mean little sister would do to him would be as quick and painless as possible.

But shockingly, Lola didn't tower over Lincoln to intimidate him. Instead she had a puzzled look on her face. She slowly approached him and as she went to place her right hand on his back, Lincoln let out a panicked scream, saying "I'm so, so, so sorry Lola for not remembering to pick up your book at the library, I just had a boring day at school today having to think about math and history that I totally forgot about your book! Please don't hurt me Lola, I promise I'll get you your book back tomorrow, I prom—"

Lincoln was cut off by Lola placing her hand over his mouth. Lola then proceeded to rub his brother's back in a comforting way. Lincoln was both relieved and confused. Had his manipulative cute sister actually spared him from what normally would have been a rough beating?

Once Lola took her hand off Lincoln's mouth, she calmly said "Lincoln, it's okay. I get it. You have a very busy and tough time at school. Not to mention those bullies who constantly laugh and throw food at you. I'm sorry for having threatened you yesterday, it's just so hard for me to control my mean character. But really Lincoln I appreciate the fact that you were honest with me and to me that's what matters most." Lola then gave Lincoln a hug and kissed him on his cheek.

"Aww, thanks Lols," Lincoln said returning the embrace. "I really want you to be happy and seeing you mad or upset makes me upset too. I love you so much and I promise to always be by your side my Miss Prim and Perfect." Lola blushed a little from the compliment her brother gave her. "I'll make sure that your book is on your princess bed by tomorrow. In fact, I'll even write it on my arm so I don't forget."

"I love you too Linky," Lola said happily. "Don't worry about my book too much, I know you'll get it back for me. I just want to spend a bit of time with you right now. You deserve to have a break from all that stress you get at school. How about we read some _Ace Savvy_ comics together?"

Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing. His sister Lola wanted to give him comfort by offering to read with him his favorite comic book series. Lincoln's eyes watered up, but he did not cry.

All he said was, "Yes Lola. I'd love that." And together, they both got up onto Lincoln's bed and sat down to read a couple of _Ace Savvy_ comics. Lola rested her head on Lincoln's side and Lincoln wrapped his arm around her to give her comfort. Lincoln began to read the first comic in his book just as the afternoon sky slowly began to clear up outside Lincoln's bedroom window, giving way to a sunny ending of the day.

**A/N: And with that guys, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! This story was an attempt to show the bonding between Lola and Lincoln as many times Lola will treat Lincoln in a condescending manner in the TV series and I've always wanted to portray Lola's good side. I'm sorry if this story wasn't very good—I'm only a novice writer. Again, please leave your honest feedback on this piece. All suggestions are welcome! And if you'd like, leave me any ideas for any future stories you'd like to see and I'll see if I can write them up for you. Until next time, this is Erik from EAP715, signing out. :)**


End file.
